greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
New Guardians (Millennium)
History Origin On the planet Maltus, one of the first sentient species developed who took their steps to become the Guardians of the Universe who were charged with the protection of the cosmos. To accomplish this goal, they created the Manhunters at first but their robotic policemen were flawed and as a result were exiled from their masters. Later, the Oans created the Green Lantern Corps; organic sentient lawmen who would bring about the green light of justice onto known space. Their purpose was tested during the galactic event known as the Crisis of the Infinite Earths which saw the Anti-Monitor destroy entire dimensions and worlds in his plans for conquest. The Guardians, however, were divided on intervening and thus allowed the powerful cosmic being to commit untold levels of destruction. As a result, they decided to leave their home dimension and left the control of the Green Lantern Corps to its members. Despite this being the case, they were prepared to usher in the next generation of Guardians that would take their place. Millennium Project A few years after the Crisis's, the Oan Herupa Hando Hu and the Zamaron Nadia Safir returned to the known universe where they came to the planet Earth in order to take charge of the Millennium Project. This saw the two immortals in choosing and taking steps for the Human race which were at an evolutionary crossroads. Within a thousand years, the two Maltusians believed that they would achieve greatness by evolving to the next stage and take the mantle of "Guardianship". To accomplish this feat, they decided to steer the process by selecting ten Humans from around the Earth who would become the "Chosen". During this time, the Manhunters had resurfaced and sought to thwart the Maltusians in this goal as well as attempt to kill their Guardian creators but were thwarted by the Green Lantern Corps as well as the superheroes of the planet Earth. Among The "Chosen" Were: *Betty Clawman from Australia *Takeo Yakata from Japan *Xiang Po from China *Nikolai Latikov from the USSR *Celia Windward from the UK *Salima Baranizar from Iran *Janwillem Kroef from South Africa *Gregorio de la Vega from Peru *Jason Woodrue and Thomas Kalmaku from the US After tending to the true Chosen despite the apparent betrayal of Kroef, the Oan Herupa and Zamaron Nafir both activated the latent abilities amongst the selected Humans thus turning them into the New Guardians. With the event complete, the ranks of the Oans disappeared from the dimension of New Earth where they left to contemplate in their Retreat where they would conserve their energies for the next generation. The creation of the New Guardians and the existence of the metagene amongst Humanity led to fears amongst the ranks of the Dominators who believed that the inhabitants of Earth were breeding a race of superwarriors. Thus, they formed the Alliance; a pact with the Durlans, Citadelians, Gil'Disphan, Warlords of Okaara, Psions, and Daxamites to contain this threat before it truly emerged. During their invasion of Earth, the New Guardins attempted to combat the invaders which saw Jet lose her life in battle. Entropy In the distant past, the Maltusian Krona conducted an experiment to witness the birth of creation but this act led to the creation of evil and the making of the Anti-Matter Universe. The renegade Oan Dawlakispokpok along with his family felt responsible for Krona's actions and conducted an experiment in order to stop the Maltusian scientist from completing his objective. However, his actions led to the completion of the forbidden experiment and unknowingly transformed Krona into a true creature of destruction known as Entropy. With his new powers, Entropy sought to take action to destroy his enemies; the Guardians of the Universe. At the time, the Oans had returned to the known universe where they resumed control of their Green Lantern Corps. Their renewed attempts at bringing order meant that they had little time or energy to spend on the New Guardians who they left as a near abandoned experiment. The first action of Entropy was creating entropoids which attacked the island where the New Guardians were located. These dark creatures managed to encase the superhumans and killed them leaving only Thomas Kalmaku to escape with the head of the Floronic Man. Despite the Green Lantern Corps later managing to defeat Entropy, they were incapable of saving the New Guardians who were effectively destroyed as a result of the empowered Krona's actions. Allies *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps Enemies *Manhunter Cult *Entropy Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Chosen *http://www.comicvine.com/new-guardians/65-27245/ Category:Races Category:Teams